fateanotherfandomcom-20200223-history
Atalanta
This page contains information about Atalanta in Fate/Another V 1.2O. Innates Crossing Arcadia *'Type:' Class Ability *'Hotkey:' D *'Mana Cost:' N/A **After activation, Atalanta will add 20HP/7MP regeneration, 30% move speed. **'Duration:' 10 seconds **'Special:' Ignore terrain collisions, Can cross rivers or buildings. **'Cooldown:' 30 seconds'' Archer Skills Double Shot *'Mana Cost:' 100 *'Type:' Damage Skill *'Hotkey:' Q *Atalanta shoots two arrows in front,the arrow will be separated up and down to attack the enemy.'' **Lv 1: 180 damage. **Lv 2: 210 damage. **Lv 3: 240 damage. **Lv 4: 270 damage. **Lv 5: 300 damage. *'Cast Range: '''700 *'Arrow''' Range: '700 (1300) *'Split Angle: '±10 *'Cooldown: '5 seconds *'Upgrade: Tauropolos, add range 600, 50 damage. The Seven Arrows of the Big Dipper *'Mana Cost:' 200 *'Type:' Damage Skill *'Hotkey:' W *''Atalanta shooting 7 arrows into the sky, drop to a designated location after a short time.'' **Lv 1: 60 x 7 damage **Lv 2: 75 x 7 damage **Lv 3: 90 x 7 damage **Lv 4: 105 x 7 damage **Lv 5: 120 x 7 damage *'Cast Range: '''2000 *'Skill Breadth: 100 *'Drop Interval: '''0.1s *'Cooldown: '17 seconds. *'Upgrade: Tauropolos, 'add each arrow range 100, 15 damage, arrows will fall at the same time. Agrius Metamorphose *'Mana Cost: 400 *'Type:' Damage Skill and Class conversion *'Hotkey:' E *''Atalanta put on pelt of the Calydonian Boar,it change Atalanta to Berserker and attack enemy.'' **Lv 1: 450 damage **Lv 2: 525 damage **Lv 3: 600 damage **Lv 4: 675 damage **Lv 5: 750 damage *'Cast Range: '''400 *'Cast Time: 0.1 (0.05) seconds *'Cooldown: '''37 seconds. *'Upgrade: Tauropolos, 'add 100 damage, reduce 0.05 second cast time. Increase Berserker class 250HP and 40 move speed. Phoebus Catastrophe *'Mana Cost: 800 (600) *'Type:' Skill *'Hotkey:' R *''By offering a prayer to Artemis and her brother, the Sun God Apollo, a powerful Anti-Army Noble Phantasm - Complaint Message on the Arrow - is invoked.'' *Atalanta archery to designated location, wait short time, 10 of wave a large number of arrows are drop at designated location to attack enemy. Finally, it will increase range damage. **Lv 1: Deals 50 x 10 (500) damage, Finally 300 damage. **Lv 2: Deals 60 x 10 (600) damage, Finally 400 damage. **Lv 3: Deals 70 x 10 (700) damage, Finally 500 damage. **Lv 4: Deals 80 x 10 (800) damage, Finally 600 damage. **Lv 5: Deals 90 x 10 (900) damage, Finally 700 damage. *'Cast Time:' 1 second *'Wave Time:' 0.25 (0.2) seconds *'Wave Damage Range:' 700 (800) *'Finally Damage Range:' 400 (500) *'Cooldown: '''40 seconds *'Upgrade:'' ''[[Atalanta#Tauropolos|'Tauropolos']], add 10 damage of each wave and wave/finally damage range 100, reduce 0.05 second cast time and cast mana 200 MP.'' Berserker Skills Agrius Metamorphose Release *'Mana Cost:' N/A *'Type:' Skill *'Hotkey:' F *'''''Atalanta unload pelt of the Calydonian Boar, Change back to Archer class. Scratch *'Mana Cost:' 100 *'Type:' Skill *'Hotkey:' Q *''Atalanta used the beast's slamming claws to attack the enemy forward.'' **Lv 1: 250 damage. **Lv 2: 300 damage. **Lv 3: 350 damage. **Lv 4: 400 damage. **Lv 5: 450 damage. *'Forward distance: '''200 *'Damage Breadth: 200 *'Cooldown: '''11 seconds *'Upgrade: Alter Arrow, When the spell is complete, Atalanta will shot 3 arrows front at 700 distance. Each arrow has 100 damage. Disputes Trophy *'Mana Cost:' 200 *'Type:' Skill *'Hotkey:' W *''Atalanta waved her paws and sprinted forward, causing damage and stun to enemies on the path.'' **Lv 1: 250 damage **Lv 2: 310 damage **Lv 3: 370 damage **Lv 4: 430 damage **Lv 5: 490 damage *'Cast Range: '''1000 *'Cast Time: 0.5 seconds *'Forward distance: '''700 *'Damage Breadth: '150 *'Stun Time: '0.5 seconds *'Cooldown: '17 seconds *'Upgrade: Alter Arrow, When the spell is complete, Atalanta will shot 3 arrows behind at 700 distance. Each arrow has 100 damage. Agrius Metamorphose(Berserker) *'Same of Archer class.' Punishment's Beast *'Mana Cost:' 600 *'Type:' Skill *'Hotkey:' R *''Atlanta uses monster power to attack an enemy.'' **Lv 1: Deals 500 real damage and recovery HP of half damage. **Lv 2: Deals 625 real damage and recovery HP of half damage. **Lv 3: Deals 750 real damage and recovery HP of half damage. **Lv 4: Deals 875 real damage and recovery HP of half damage. **Lv 5: Deals 1000 real damage and recovery HP of half damage. *'Activity Time:' 6 seconds *'Stun Time:' 1 (2) seconds *'Cooldown: '''40 seconds *'Upgrade1:'' ''Art of the Hunt'' If the enemy HP is 50% lower, add 40% real damage and 1 second stun.(include recovery HP) *'''Upgrade2: Beast increase 100 real damage. Attributes Art of the Hunt * '''Stats Required: 10 **Add 8 INT **If the enemy HP is 50% lower, all skills damage increase 20%.([[Atalanta#Punishment's Beast|'Punishment's Beast']]' '''damage up to 40%, and add 1 second stun.) Beast * '''Stats Required:' 12 ** Add 4 all stats and 10 armor. ** Improve [[Atalanta#Agrius Metamorphose|'Agrius Metamorphose']], increase 100 damage, reduce 0.05 seconds cast time. Berserker class add 250 HP and 40 move speed. ** Improve [[Atalanta#Punishment's Beast|'Punishment's Beast']], increase 100 real damage. Tauropolos * Stats Required: 12 **Gain 4 MP regeneration. **Improve Double Shot, add range 600, 50 damage. **Improve [[Atalanta#The Seven Arrows of the Big Dipper|'The Seven Arrows of the Big Dipper']], add each arrow range 100, 15 damage, arrows will fall at the same time. **Improve [[Atalanta#Phoebus Catastrophe|'Phoebus Catastrophe']], add 10 damage of each wave and wave/finally damage range 100, reduce 0.05 second cast time and cast mana 200 MP. Alter Arrow * Stats Required: 8 **Add 3 STR. **Improve [[Atalanta#Scratch|'Scratch']], When the spell is complete, Atalanta will shot 3 arrows '''''front at 700 distance. Each arrow has 100 damage. **Improve Disputes Trophy, When the spell is complete, Atalanta will shot 3 arrows behind at 700 distance. Each arrow has 100 damage. **Improve [[Atalanta#Phoebus Catastrophe|'Phoebus Catastrophe']], add 50 damage for each arrow. Calydonian Hunt * Stats Required: 13 **Add 3 STR, 6 AGI, 6 INT, get 30% dodge normal attack, increase 25% attack speed, 35 attack, double attack range. **If the enemy’s health is higher than her, Atalanta's normal attack add AGI x 0.75 extra damage and recovery 200MP. **Improve Poison Bottle, increase 100 damage. **Improve Hanging Gardens of Babylon, speed up construction 5%, but recycling gold becomes half. Tauropolos (Combo) *'Activation: '''In Archer class', Cast W+Q+E within 5 seconds of the first cast. Requires 20 in all stats. **Centered on itself, fall down a lot of arrows to attack enemies. *'''Mana Total of Spells: 700 *'Effect Range:' 1500 *'Effect Times:' 8 econds *'Arrow Damage:' 200(250) per arrow *'Arrow Damage Range:' 250 *'Cooldown:' 150 Seconds *'Upgrade:' 'Alter Arrow,' add 50 damage for each arrow. Category:Servants